icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3999180-20140107212637/@comment-4542190-20140117185600
Princess, your English :o I like how stable you are in your opinions xD To the subject. Didn't you see my posts back then? Long before Sam & Cat even started, so many were confident that Freddie would definitely appear (for a number of episodes) and Seddie would happen.I wrote that "how are you sure that Freddie will appear and if he does appear, he won't mention about Carly being his girlfriend?" Because it was written in stone (supposedly) that Freddie would go there specifically for Seddie- as Seddie being "fact" and "canon" supposedly for so much time here. So, Freddie will be there for 1 episode. In this one episode, you really think Seddie will happen? Didn't you see my post in the Seddie page where I say that, if I was a Seddier, I honestly wouldn't get my hopes up for that episode? Sam says he is in love with her in the clip and Freddie goes "Wait a second!" (iPear Store anyone?). You really want to trust Mr.Schneider who proved time and time again that he can't be trusted? I remember how much a tweet of his was prized and valued, where he replies to a Seddier saying ..."a lot of things will happen in the show. Things you might like." Seddiers were swimming in seas of happiness, joy and unconcern. Then, iOpen a Restaurant and iGoodbye came out. Now, I don't think that Seddiers particularly enjoyed the end of iGoodbye, right? You know that Mr.Schneider wrote what he wrote for iGoodbye 1) to stop getting loads of curses, insults, hate attacks and the likes everywhere from the "mighty Seddie warriors" 2) to entice and fool people to watch Sam and Cat with the hope of Seddie might happening there. And sorry for what I'm about to say, but those who fell for it were suckers (as in the cartoons with Bugs Bunny where someone suddenly turns into a donkey or something realizing the mistake of falling for something foolish). Unlike you now or any supporter of his jibber-jabber, I don't need Mr.Schneider to tell the difference between romance and friendship. But what am I saying? Sure, "just friends" kiss each other and have intimate moments like this all the time, don't they? And it totally makes sense for Freddie to celebrate fist pumping in the air, if he and Carly are "just friends", doesn't it? If he wrote that donkeys fly and fish swim in the sky (which in essence he did) would you still take it? I bet that, by 99,99% you will be majorly disappointed by what you expect to see and hear in this episode. Even in the 00,01% case that something anti-iGoodbye happens, I have given my 2 cents on that. Love you <3 @Embargo I hope you didn't get offended by something I wrote. If I gave that impression, sorry. That Carly and Freddie wouldn't work as a couple, that would be really sci-fi imho. I have written this many times in the past. I believe that Carly's boyfriends never lasted for more than an episode because there was a reason (Princess, before you jump in and play smart saying it was the same with Freddie, let me remind you that Freddie resurfaced. Love you <3 ). The same reason why Freddie has been "unlucky" in love. A very special reason.